Everybody's Fool 18 Randy Orton Fic
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Amy is Randy's wife; she starts working for the WWE against Randy's wishes - will her new job tear their marriage apart or will it make it stronger? Sorry for the crap summary! Strong sexual content, be warned! Randy/OC & John Morrison/OC! 18


_**DISCLAIMER - ****This is a work of fiction - it has come straight from my mind, it is not intended to be taken as truth in whole or in part. if you do not like sexual content, please do not read. Otherwise, I hope that you enjoy it and taken it as fiction, which it is created for.**_

I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW RANDY ORTON or any other famous wrestler who may turn up in this fic. All O/C's belong to themselves, save Amy - who is a creation of mine. With that said, please let me know what you think of this - it is my first Randy Fic, so please be kind :D Harley xoxox

_**Everybody's Fool.  
Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 26/05/2010.**_

__

**St Louis, Missouri;  
Amy's POV;**

The lights were blazing around the arena, fans were shooting photos right left and centre – chants for RKO and Spear were intermediate as the crowd seemed halved on who they should be cheering for. The buzz from that still sent chills snaking over my spine – Hell we weren't divorced yet! My husband, God, I loved him more than I could even begin to express – sometimes when I looked at him, I assumed that I still loved him, but too much had happened, too much had been said for us to go back.

I could still practically hear his words of discouragement when it came to me joining the WWE – he said that I wouldn't be able to handle the touring schedule and that I would never be able to hold my own in the ring. I knew that he wasn't being an overtly bad guy – it was just the man that he had become; he was never home and he still looked at me as the diva princess I had been when we met back in high school. The me back then; wouldn't have been able to handle it – the broken nails, the bad hair days, the living out of a suitcase; but I was older and, I hoped, a little wiser now than I had been back then and I knew that I could do this.

In fact, Vince McMahon had been the one who was giving me this chance, a chance that my husband had absolutely no idea of. Vince had talked to me about joining the WWE for a while, after he had learned that I had been training at a local gym here in Missouri – I think that it had enraged my husband deeply to know that his boss was scouting his wife for work. Tonight was my test drive, if I went over with the fans and I did a decent job without hurting anyone seriously, then I would get my shot in the Diva division of the WWE.

I stood right at the bottom of the steps that led out onto the arena and watched the action closely on the monitor to get my cues. My stomach was fluttering desperately in my chest and, I watched my husband moving with precision and accuracy, he had never failed to amaze me with his amazing talents.

It was however, beyond me, how the company expected him to win in a handy cap match. It seemed somewhat futile but there it was and I was to be a part of the entire ending to this match. It was a huge spot – it was the main event in the RAW taping and I was being given this opportunity to step out there and literally show the world what I had.

"You ready to do this Amy?" Vince asked approaching me.

"Yes sir," I replied looking up at him and trying my hardest to smile but knowing that if I let him down – my career would be over before it had even started.

Rolling my wrists and stretching my legs, I thought about what my husband was going to say. Not that he was going to be my husband for much longer but – his opinion, for some reason, still mattered to me. I don't think that I will ever truly be able to get over him, he was...is the love of my life. We have been together for the majority of our lives, almost more than half our lives to be exact.

My Parent's had told me that it would never work, that he was just too much of a loose cannon but in all reality; they had never seen him the way I had. I saw his gentle side, I saw his loving side and his supportive side (although not so much lately as it had been in the past) and I knew that despite his flaws and his job keeping him away more often than not; he had loved me deeply and he had never gave me concern to mistrust him or be afraid of him. We had built a beautiful home and now we were going to have to divide everything up and try to come to reasonable requests from the other. It was all going to have to be so adult – that was the part that scared me more than I would like to admit.

"Good girl," Vince replied rather condescendingly, "just go out there and do as we discussed and everything will be fine!"

Yeah sure, that was easy for him to say – he wasn't going to have to explain himself to my husband after all of this was through.

Turning back to the screen in time to see the beginning of my cue, I took a deep breath made my way up to the entrance into the arena, and waited for the sound that I needed to hear. My knees were beginning to wobble – of course the majority of the WWE universe knew me simply for the fact that I was married to a superstar; that didn't exactly fill me with joy. I wasn't always respected for the fact that I was married to who I was married too.

I had been literally pushed out of the way, I had drinks poured over me or thrown in my face and I had been threatened on more than one occasion – none of it mattered really, because I knew who I was and I was secure enough in my marriage to not have to worry about those kinds of things, but it didn't stop the nerves from hitting me at the thought of going out there and giving my husband back up. And there it was – an all out, brain and ear drum piercing screech and I stepped out onto the ramp at the top of the arena, it took a few moments for the crowds to recognize me and when they did that was when she stopped and looked up at me.

"Going somewhere?" I smiled sweetly at her as I moved slowly towards her waiting for Randy's music to hit before doing my thing.

My husband – Randy Orton – was further down near the ring giving Edge an RKO to which the fans yelled and screamed. That was when he looked up and his eyes met mine for the first time since he had stepped out to entertain. I could see that there was a flash of something but of what I wasn't quite sure – anger? Hostility? Shock? I couldn't tell – when had it come to the fact that I couldn't even read my own husband's facial expressions.

Refusing to linger a moment longer, I grabbed Vicki Guerrero and executed a perfect neck breaker – Randy Orton style. Leaving her sprawled on the ramp, I looked back to my husband once, blew him a kiss (as directed) and then disappeared back stage. My moment was over, but damn, the swell of adrenaline that came from being out there and hearing cheering for what I had done, definitely amped me up and made me want to make a habit of it.

There was no doubt that Randy was going to be pissed, so I made my way to the Diva's changing room, thankful for knowing some of the Diva's, so that I could hide out for a little while, to allow my husband the chance to go on his rampage about me being out there and interfering in WWE business. Let him take it out on Vince – I wasn't being paid, so that meant that I wasn't entitled to put up with the backlash that was no doubtedly going to come from this.

"You did great girl," Natalya stated as she hugged me the minute I walked into the dressing room.

"Thanks," I smiled hugging her back.

Out of all the Diva's here on RAW – I think that I probably connected most with Natalya; she was amazing so strong and independent – something that I now strived to be knowing that I was going to be on my own.

"You're welcome...so we're thinking on going out for a few drinks, and thought that we'd ask if you wanted to come?" she asked me.

"We?"

"Yeah me, David, Tyson, Britt and Johnny!" she informed me.

Next to Natalya, Brittany had been just as welcoming to me – she often paired with Natalya whenever the company actually allowed Natalya to get in the ring and fight instead of being valet to the Hart Dynasty. It was shocking to me because Natalya was immensely talented when it came to wrestling but unfortunately; Vince McMahon either didn't want to see it, or he just didn't want to give her a chance to prove herself.

"Yeah that sounds great...I'm gonna need to go home and change first though!"

"What the Hell are you talking about? You look great Amy; you need to start believing in yourself a little more," she assured me as Brittany walked into the dressing room and closed the door. "What's wrong babe?"

"Randy is on the war path!" Britt exhaled slowly, "he wanted to know if you were in here but I told him no that I thought I saw you leaving,"

"Thank you," I sighed flopping down onto one of the sofas in the room and resting my head back to stare at the ceiling.

I had known that he would have been livid with me – there was just no way that he couldn't have been. After all the times that he had made it clear that he not only thought that I couldn't wrestle, it wasn't really a job that he wanted me doing. To him, I was someone to hang off his arm looking pretty – yes, I knew that my husband was a lady's man, but that didn't mean that I hadn't trusted him because I really did and in all honesty; even now that we are apart and not together, I know that he hasn't been with anyone else.

Did that make me feel better?

I really wish that it did but deep down, I knew that it wasn't ever going too because eventually he was going to meet someone and he was going to end up falling in love with her and getting married all over again. I desperately, didn't want that to happen but I knew that it was going to despite what I wanted.

"Don't worry about him babe, he's all smoke and water – he won't do anything to you if we're there," Natalya stated.

I had never been able to understand why people assumed that Randy was threatening in some manner, or that they thought he beat me up or something. That wasn't something that Randy actually had in him – sure he'd get mad, like everyone on the planet, but to actually raise his hand to me – he'd rather die than hit me. It was one of the reasons that I loved him as much as I do – he can be surprisingly gentle and tender, even for his sheer size. Personally I had barely even grown over 5'foot but with Randy standing at 6'4 it was easy to see why some people would assume what they did. It really was a huge height difference.

"I know he won't," I replied smiling happily trying not to show that inside this divorce was slowly killing a small part of me. "So where we going?"

"There's a bar down the road from here called Mickey's, we usually go there and hang out," Brittany informed me happily strapping her feet into a pair of biker boots and it was then I noticed that both she and Natalya weren't exactly all dressed up for a night on the tiles – jeans and a top seemed to be common dress code, so I was relieved.

"Yeah Mickey's is great," I nodded grabbing my hand bag, and getting to my feet, "we used to always go there – before Randy joined the WWE,"

There had been so many good times in that bar – Randy and me being locked in the games room out back, having sex on the pool table, that still no one to this day knew about, our first date had been in there during the day – Randy wanted to impress so took me for a meal...we were 15 years old, so I don't know how he pulled it off and he had never let me in on his secret either. Dancing on the bar, Coyote Ugly style, while my husband's eyes danced with the fire and desire he used to have for me. Randy punching out Eric Bishop for trying it on with me the night of the prom. That was the night that I knew Randy really loved me and wanted to protect me, it was the night that I lost my virginity to him and it was the night that we agreed that we were going to get married.

Looking down to the wedding ring on my finger, I thought about all the good times and how those were just going to be distant memories, I slipped the ring off my finger and slipped it into my bag with the girls noticing.

Today – should have been the best day of my life, but now, officially it was the worst!

__

**2 Hours Later, Mickey's Bar;  
Randy's POV;**

To say that I was livid was an understatement – sometimes it bothered me that Vince McMahon thought that he could just do as he pleased with people's lives, so long as he threw enough money at them; then he could live relatively guilt free if anything were to go wrong.

What if something had happened to Amy-Lee out there tonight? What if she had botched that move?

Amy-Lee wasn't the girl who could do this job for a living – she was the high school prom queen, she was the debate captain, she was head cheerleader – she was basically everything that a wrestler couldn't ever be. My wife was feminine to the point where it drove me crazy sometimes – she was always so concerned about her looks and that she didn't look a mess, she was always shopping whenever the need took her – how was she going to survive in this world?

If anything had happened to her tonight – I would be sitting in jail cell right now for what I would have done to Vince. Yes, Amy-Lee and I were getting divorced, yes we weren't living together anymore, but that didn't mean that I didn't love her anymore. I think a small part of me will always love her, but the fighting and the arguing were just becoming too big of a problem and it was a problem that was making me want to stay on the road all the time.

Glancing across the bar to where she was sat talking to Chris Jericho, I felt a stab of jealousy that she seemed to be having such a good time with the people that I worked with. Tilting her head back – she laughed at something that he had said to her and I felt another stab of jealousy that it wasn't me making her laugh anymore.

Where had those days gone?

"Hey man, what's up?" John asked stepping up next to me at the bar and ordering himself a beer while I sipped at my bottle.

"Jericho!" I mumbled holding the bottle a few inches from my lips while I seethed internally.

My friend followed my cold glare to where my friend Jericho was sitting chatting up my ex-wife, Amy-Lee; my life was slowly taking a detour that I had never even envisioned it taking before. "What the fuck is he doing?" John growled angrily.

To see me and John on screen you wouldn't even begin to believe that we could even be friends outside of work, but we were. In fact we were pretty close friends, I knew that I could trust him enough to confide in him and vice versa. Of course we had our fall outs, but what friendship doesn't have those from time to time? We were just like any other friends – we'd talk, we'd hang out and we'd have each other's back no matter what happened. So to hear his outright rage at what Jericho was seemingly doing – it wasn't really any great surprise to me.

"Seemingly he has taken a shine to her..."

"You don't do that man," John was fierce when it came to the conducts of friends and dating – there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his friends and that meant denying himself someone he really wanted if it was going to upset his friend in any way; whether it be – an ex, a sister, a crush...he was a loyal guy and that whole gimmick he has on RAW isn't really all that different to the man that he really is. "I know y'all are going through a divorce and all, but that still doesn't give him the right to just slide on in there..."

"I know, but what can I do?" I sighed resigning myself to the fact that this time; it wasn't going to bother me.

There had been many instances when we were younger, that I had felt the need to stand in between Amy-Lee and guys who thought that they could try it on with her, but now – there really was no need for me to do that anymore; we weren't together.

"Fight for her man," John exasperated at me, his hands flying all over the place, "look anyone who knows you; knows that you still love her...and from the way she's looking at you, I'd say that she still feels the same way about you...you guys have something good together, don't let it slip away!"

From the moment that I had filed for divorce, I had wondered if it was a good idea to go ahead with it – I had spent the better half of my life with this woman, loving her and needing her in ways that suddenly seemed too difficult for us to achieve now. Watching her right now, the low lighting in the bar bouncing off the blond streaks in her otherwise light brown hair, the way those long silky locks escalated down her back and sat just above her waist line. The tight, yet comfortable looking, fitted shirt that was open to just above her breasts and the jeans that, were supposed to be skin tight but seemed to be just the right size for her, made her legs appear longer than they really were. For someone as short as she was – she knew how to dress to give the illusion of height.

"I should fight for her?"

"Yes!" John seemed about ready to blow a gasket – he really was as passionate as he was when you saw him on TV. "My God – what is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that you still love her, and you know that she still loves you – she wouldn't keep stealing glances over here if she didn't...yet the almighty Legend Killer is too afraid to fight for the woman he loves...that's not right man,"

"I'm not afraid!" I said mostly into my bottle of beer.

Ok technically that was a lie – I was afraid, in fact I was so deeply afraid that fear itself didn't seem like a strong enough word. However, I did actually realize just how ridiculous that sounded – I was the Legend Killer and here I was afraid that my wife might not want to reconcile with me.

Thanking the Lord for the small mercies of being able to smoke inside Mickey's bar, I lit a much needed cigarette in the hope that it would calm me down a little bit; holding the smoke inside me, I stared to where my wife and Jericho were chatting. John kept saying that Amy-Lee kept looking over here but I hadn't seen any evidence of that. All I could see was her laughing and joking with my work mate.

I knew that Jericho himself had just gone through a divorce, so maybe it was almost like a comfort thing for the pair of them. However, did I want to take the chance that it could very well lead to something more than just comfort? Did I want to turn up at work one morning and find that they were a cosy little item? Fuck no! That definitely wasn't what I wanted.

Watching her for a few more moments, I thought about how amazing she had looked out in the arena tonight – I had always known that she was gorgeous but she had blown me away with the air of confidence that she seemed to be spitting out around her, even now there was a slight glow masking her frame; making her appear almost different to my eyes – the way she had used to look when we were in school. Confident, happy, secure and as charming as she had ever been.

Just as I placed my empty bottle of beer on the bar and went to make a path towards her, Natalya and Brittany flanked her and started talking to her before the 3 of them excused themselves and promptly left the bar.

"Are you going to let that stop you man?" John asked from behind me – he really could be the most annoying person in the world, but I knew that his heart was in the right place.

I guess the question was – was I going to let this stop me!


End file.
